Solar-powered lighting is used for various functional and decorative purposes. Various solar-powered lights exist, however many solar lights are rigid items which require large packaging footprints relative to the size of the light, as well as a large amount of shelf space in a store. Existing rigid glass or plastic lights may break, dent, or crack when dropped or after many uses. Furthermore, solar lights may fall, spin, or be turned over, and the solar panels may not collect sufficient energy.
Additionally, solar-powered lights tend to be singularly functional, namely to provide light. As such, a need exists for durable light which have a small packaging footprint, are effective at collecting solar energy, and/or can provide functions beyond providing light.